Mikan's Drugged Blog
by wolf's ellipse
Summary: What happens when Hotaru runs out of money and why would she drug Mikan? And why is Natsume blowing stuff? Why am i in the blog? and why is Mikan running from Natsume? why doesnt Kuro-Neko like natsume? who will answer these questions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hotaru's plan

Hotaru's point of view:

I was going crazy! My Ruka pics. weren't selling! How was I supposed to blackmail him now? And what money would I have? "Hotaru!!!!!!" Mikan cried. BAKA! " New 5.0 baka supreme power gun. Invention in stores now for 500 rabbits. " MOU Hotaru you so mean!" she cried. " And who are you talking to?" " My fans of course you stupid aho!" Than a plan came to my mind. One that would benefit Mikan, sadly Natsume my horrible cousin AND me. What if I slightly drug Mikan and get her to a blog? Oh yes, that would get me millions! I chuckled darkly. " Mikan, ill let you hug me IF you try out something!" " OK!!!!!!!" she cried out happily. I quickly injected her with a small amount of the drug and she started to giggle uncontrollably. I got my laptop out pulled out the blog and said, "write. NOW." " ! Giggle." I texted everyone I knew to get online. This was going to be interesting.

Mikan's point of view

I was so dizzy, but I wanted to hug Hotaru! "HAHAHAHAH" I was so giddy I would hug her. I stated the blog.

**OrangePetals has signed on.**

**IceQueen has signed on.**

**BunnyBoy has signed.**

**CrimsonFire has signed on.**

**OrangePetals: **Hello handsomes!!!! Wat chu doen tonight? ;]

**BunnyBoy:** H-huh? *Blushes*

**Crimson Fire:** and who are u?

**OrangePetals:** UR sexy polka dots. Why?

**CrimsonFire:** WTF u've gone crazy.

**OrangePetals:** yup, 4 u. want to go out?

**BunnyBoy:** hotaru had something to do wit this didn't she.

**IceQueen:** maybe.

**BluePenguin:** aww how cute!

**PinkCookies**: since when did we get on?

**Wolfy:** since I was too lazy to put it.

**MindReader:** yes im here too! Hi Anna, want to go out?

**PinkCookies**: yes!

**Wolfy:** they went bye-bye. Happy Nonoko?

**BluePenguin:** yup, and me too cause I got a date with Mochiage. Bye!

**Wolfy:** eww. Bye now. Srry guys.

**CrimsonFire**: no u are not right in the head at the moment.

**OrangePetals**: SOBS. So cruel. I hate u! u can go die in a hole for all I care now. Im not taken care of u after missions. Unless u beg of course. But for now….. Hey Ruka!

**CrimsonFire**: um,um damn you n hotaru im leaving.

**Wolfy:** he leaves goen after Mikan.

**IceQueen:** soo much money for this.

**Wolfy**: I want 25%. I made this blog. N ur idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg!!! Thx for that review Amanda! Ur my first one!! So this chapter is for u!!!! Hope u like it!!! ;]-) Plz review more pplz!! Wolfy-

Chapter 2: Going Crazy!

**IceQueen:** 15%

**Wolfy:** Fine! Deal!

***explosion***

**Wolfy:** Ruka's gone…. Off to the stars.

**OrangaPetas:** NOOOO! Who will I love? Who will love me? OH! Yuu!

**CrimsonFire: **nope I got him too.

**OrangePetals:** than do YOU want to see how sexy ur polka dots can be?

**CrimsonFire:** UM….

**Wolfy:** watch out Hotaru he comin for u.

**IceQueen: **ive sealed the door. *Laughs evilly*

***Explosions*** 5 mins. Later

**CrimsonFire:** damn u.

**IceQueen: **meet u in hell lover boy.

**OrangePetals:** giggles

**BunnyBoy:** wat the f*ck is ur problem bro?

**OrangePetals**: you sound sexy. Can I lick u? or bite ur cheek? ;]

**All:** O.o

**OrangePetals:** :]-) giggles.

**IceQueen: **All right, all right, time for some sleep.

**Wolfy:** we all logged off. ^_^

Mikan point of view-

" That was interesting." Hotaru said. The dizziness was dying down. " Can I hug you now my smexy friend?" I managed to slur out. " Yes, and sleep over too, you are going to make a lot of money" *screeches* YAY!

The Next Day: I woke up with a HUGE headache. "Here drink this Baka." Hotaru said. "Thanks." I went to class, (early for once) and Permy got all in my face. " I saw that blog last night. ARE YOU CRAZY? He is mine!!!!!! Both of them! Who do you think you are?" she shouted in my ear. " I am Mikan Sakura, you should know that first of all, and I don't know a thing you're talking about. Who ever THEY are, they don't belong to no one, and im not crazy nor deaf, so… GET OUT OF MY FACE **PERMY."** She twitched. " EXCUSE-" BAKA! " SHUT IT PERMY. Or else I will kill you." Hotaru growled. Little did I know she was thinking, " If she destroys my plan what money will I get?" Natsume than

Came. "Oi Polka Dots! What was wrong with you last night?" before I could even speak Hotaru caught in " My little experiment." She smirked. " You damn witch" he growled. " why on her?" "Because I wanted too. And she was just there. Duh** lover boy." **He paled somewhat. "Tch. What ever." I was soooo confused.

**That's is for now. Plz review. I need to know how good or bad it is. Should I continue? I will place an authors note shortly with some information you ****need**** to know. Bye for now!!! –wolfy. **


	3. DO NOT SKIP! SUPER IMPORTANT!

Alright!!!! Listen pplz, the information. I absolutely hate authors notes, but I need to tell u this.

Hi.

Just kidding. Everyone in the story looks the same, but they r older, 12. Baka means idiot, and aho means moron. Also is my story good? Should I delete it? Its up to u. plz let me know. I love u readers, and plz read my friends story, and review hers too,

With all my love for writing, wolfy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what is going on?

Mikan's point of view:

I was really confused. But I would get some information soon. Why? Well sometimes I acted dense. Would the cheery Mikan get all up in Permy's face? Nope. So far all I new was I was in a blog, and experiment Hotaru made. Suspicious. I started to pretend I was sick, and Narumi, my make believe father, let me go to my room. Some of my friends were worried, but I said "Don't worry ill be all right." As soon as I left, I smirked. "Dummies" I though evilly. I went to my 2 star bedroom. Yes, I was finally a 2 star, and hopefully soon to be 3 star. My Alice was proven VERY useful. I went on my laptop, and looked for new blogs. Than I saw it. I couldn't stop blushing. Why would Hotaru do this? I was flirting, and being crazy. " Wtf?" I thought, " Who is wolfy? Where do I know her from?" **the author you stupid dense aho.** "Oh sorry." I couldn't stop staring. Then there was a knock on my door. I slowly got up, pretended to look weak, and with my blushing face, I would look sick. " Yes?" I answered opening the door. I was surprised to see Natsume. " What was wrong with you last night?" he asked. " Hotaru" I weakly said. "Damn it Mikan! You don't get it do you?" he said angrily pinning me to the wall. "What? What do YOU want from ME?" I cried out, " you don't like me underwear, nor my cheerfulness, you want me to grow up, I acted like a 12 year old in the blog, and now you don't like it? NO. I DON'T THINK SO. Get out of my face, I don't deserve that." He slowly left with his bangs covering his eyes. I was filled with regret. I wanted to say that, but I wasn't suppose to! I was going to say sorry. What is wrong with me?

The next day was worse. I was blurting out stuff.

Flash Back

"Hey Mikan" Koko screamed. " Yes?" I said. "How come when I was reading your mind yesterday, you said we were dummies?" I was going to look embarrassed and say, "cause I was faking somewhat" but this came out instead" Koko the next time u read my mind, I will shove your head so far up your ass, you cant read minds again." He looked at me terrified, than ran away. I just went quietly in my seat than didn't talk again.

Until math. (Oh oh.) JinJIn gave me a hard problem and when I couldn't answer he said "Well Miss Sakura?" I couldn't answer my mind was blank. But than, I blurted out "listen JinJin, I don't know the problem. And I wont because you don't explain sh*t. so F*ck off, because that's an extra hard problem and you did that on purpose. Trying to screw me over now? What a great teacher YOU are." He grew super red. He started to say something but I just got up, and leaped out the window. It was the 5th floor. I could do it and land perfectly fine, but it was a secret. I ran to my room, freaking out. I was going to talk with Hotaru tonight, I mean, what was going on with me? What did she do?

Omg!!!! That was the forth chapt. Did it come out good? I need reviews pplz!!!!! Anyways srry if the chapters are getting shorter. I know this one was short. Srry the next one wil be long, I promise. And don't stop reading because the next chapter., she finds out what happens, and something goes on with her and natsume!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

I went to Hotaru's room later that night. "What did you do to me Hotaru?" I cried out, looking at her smirking face. "I injected you with a truth serum." " how is flirting with all the guys on that blog, what I truly wanted you to do?!" I cried out. She ignored me, looked towards you and said, " Invention, 456, truth serum, makes you be your true self, and makes you, do, say, and act how you truly are. Side effects include, dizziness, making you act not like yourself for a few hours, and blurting out stuff at the wrong time. It doesn't allow you to lie." "Talking to them again? You aho, they cant buy anything, they don't have rabbits!" I blurted. She twitched. "Sorry, I didn't mean that!" BAKA! "Ow!"

"Here because I tried it out on you, use this," she said will giving me a chip. " Eat it and you will get back to normal" as soon as I swallowed, she smirked "Sh*t" I thought, she lied!" she pulled out a remote control, and I froze solid. She was going to control me. She soon led me away from her to the door, and out to the hallway.

I soon found myself in front of a special star room, and knocking on it. Much to my disliking, Natsume opened the door. His hair was wet, and he only had pants on. I blushed slightly surprised. "What do you want Polka Dots?" " To dry your hair, it's all wet, and you will catch a cold. Especially with out a t-shirt." He looked stunned, especially when I barged in. "trust me," I thought, "I'm more surprised than you." I went and got a towel, sat on his coach, and commanded him to sit in front of me. He did, much to my surprise, and against my will, I dried his hair. He went and grabbed a t-shirt and asked "Is that all, cause I know you didn't come in just to do that." My mouth started to move and I tried to keep it shut. It didn't work. " What a fail" I said out loud. "What is?" he asked. " I can't keep my move shut. Plus, I did notice everything, and understand what you were trying to say to me the other day, but my brain doesn't process it yet. And I suck at math. Not to mention, my brain doesn't process my feelings, so I'm screwed." He looked at me confused. I sighed. "My brain still hasn't processed that I love you. But I know I do. So give me some damn time ok?" and than, I just walked away.

The next day:

Yes, it is true. I swallowed the chip, which makes the serum stronger. On top of that, it also allows Hotaru, to make me go wherever she wants. I didn't want to go to his room, but I wanted to say that to him. I got up and dressed differently. I put on my skirt, with a cute belt hanging on my waist. I put on the shirt, with a tank top under, and opened the first few top buttons, and 2 bottom buttons. I put on hoop black earrings, big enough that about 4 fingers could fit through. I put my hair half up, half down, my hair going up to my waist. My socks were black with white strips, and went up to my thighs, and some converse, I had bought the day before that went up to my knees. I looked at my face. My friends weren't ready for my makeover yet, so I dint put on make up yet. Not until im 15. My friends were going to freak out. I looked innocent, with that touch of a punk/rocker girl. This day was going to be interesting.

……….

…………

…………

At School:

My friends al gaped at me. "Mikan! What happened?" Anna cried out as soon as she spotted me. " Hi to you too, and Hotaru happened." Hotaru just sat there and smirked. I looked around to find everyone staring. I blushed slightly. " What?" I said embarrassed. "Oh nothing. Except, YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK GOOD FOR MY MAN!" Permy screamed, again, in my ear. I just glared at her, and she went running. "Thought so!" I said as she went running. Than, a whole group of guys came up to me and said, " hi mikan! We are your fan club!" " oh, um hi you don't have to do that for me!" they all blushed and they started gathering around me, and started screaming in my ear:

"MARRY ME!"

" BE MY GAL!"

" I WANT YOU!"

"Hey stop!" I said when they all started to push each other, and me. " Hey, HEY! Stop!" I cried out, but they wouldn't! Than their hair lit on fire. And each ran away screaming until they were all gone. And I came face to face with

………….

……………

Natsume.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Its much longer I hope. Any ways review!!! Next chapt.: mikan comes face to face with Natsume! What will she do? Will she explain? And why is everyone keeping her away from him?**


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot, disclaimer, I sadly DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, and don't have the guts to even think of it.

**Natsume: or the brains.**

**Wolfy: I'm in control here! I'll make Mikan ignore you FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Natsume: tch.**

Chapter 6: Can't reach you!

"Hi." I whispered. He scowled at me. "Keep your fan boys under control!" he growled.

Ouch. "What's with you?" I asked hurt. " You! What the hell did you mean? What the

f**k was last night?

And look at what you're wearing! You look like a slut at a punk rock

concert!"(A/n I cried when I put this. My sister thinks I'm a weirdo.!)

" I told you I would explain. Last night was a mistake, and I being a slut? How about you? You've had a fan club since you got here! Opening you shirt putting the uniform wrong!

Getting all the girls attention, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SLUT HERE! F**K YOU!

Don't judge me when you're WORSE!" And than, I was gone. No actually, I was invisible. This is what I was talking about before. How my power grew greater. What happened?

I nullified all the molecules around me, making me invisible. And than I make my great escape. But, they thought I disappeared, so I couldn't go out the door or window, cause than they would see me open it. GREAT!

So here I am, under the desk, hiding. Waiting. "UH!" I thought. " So bored!" I sighed, which I'm sure Natsume heard. He was about to kick me when the lunch bell rang.

I ran out, as fast as possible, in a sprint, and made it first than my friends, and I looked chillaxed, like I was waiting their forever for them.

I saw Natsume first he came by me, and gave me a note. It read:

I don't know what's happening but I want an explanation. I'm sorry about earlier, you were right; I was in no position to judge. – Natsume.

I nodded yes towards him. Hotaru came, along with the gang whispering along the way.

(A/n they were whispering about keeping Mikan away from Natsume, but I'm too lazy to put up a Hotaru's point of view.)

I got up to go talk to Natsume when Anna stopped me, " Hey Mikan!" she said " you're not eating lunch, you're so skinny, I even made you food!" she looked at me with those puppy eyed face, and I couldn't resist.

"Sure!" I agreed. I ate quickly and got up. I went outside signaling Natsume to follow me. Than, I was over crowded by fan boys, AND girls, Uh.

"What?" I growled, my eyes burning with fire.

"Stay away from him!" they all screeched in my ear. So, the guys were jealous of him, and the girls were jealous of me. Huh. Perfect.

I growled. Than ALL their hairs lit on fire, and I made my way through. I went outside and turned around to see a fuming Natsume.

"I said keep control of them!" he growled.

"With what power? And how bout those fan girls of yours? They sure were under control!" I replied sarcastically.

"Tch." "What is that? Is that your way of saying what ever or something?" I asked.

He replied with a glare." Alright explain last night."

"Fine, Hotaru did some weird thing, making me act myself, because I'm not so dense. So after a while she inserted a chip, making me go where she wants me to go, but I say the truth. Its very frustrating." I explained.

He nodded in agreement.

"So….you love me huh?" he asked.

I blushed about ten shades of red and crimson." Maybe." I answered, " You'll have to find out!" and than I disappeared again.

"Can't wait" he muttered." I love games".

**That's it for now. Sorry I haven't updated so long. I'm moving, and im having some really bad problems at home. But I will continue, but I NEED reviews plz! -Wolfy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Valentine's Day?

Mikan's point of view-

Alright, it was January 25, 2010 when Natsume talked to me about that. Now it February 14, and I'm TERRIFIED!

WHAT ARE MY FAN BOYS GOING TO DO? I managed to control them for a bit, and Natsume has been, dare I say it? **Flirting **yes, **flirting** with me.

(A/n kind of dramatic aren't you their Mikan? Mikan: so? Wolfy: ummm…awkward.)

Like yesterday:

Flashback:

I was almost late again when I went around the corner only to trip. I looked up to see Natsume there smirking.

"You did that on purpose!" I cried out." So, stripes?"

3

2

1

"Like what you see?" I asked seductively. To my surprise, he pinned me to the wall.

" Don't tempt me, I may not stop,…" he said in a whisper , our foreheads touching, his lips only millimeters away. I held my breath in surprise. He smirked.

"Got it stripes?" he asked while pulling away. I nodded my head, a bit scared on what he might do next.

End Flashback

I gulped scared. I was terrified. Than there was a knock on my door. I looked out side wearily. I saw Hotaru there, her eyes shinning. I took a run for it, but she caught me.

"Time for a make over" she said easily and I knew I had nowhere to run, she could control me. YAY! Not!

She put on makeup, but light, and made me where a cute flowery dress with small black leggings. The dress reached my thighs, and the leggings reached my top knees.

The make up was eyeliner, wit pink eye shadow to make the dress that was pink, and a bit of blush. Pink strawberry lip-gloss to top it all off.

"Natsume's favorite!" I though wearily. I went outside, and my WHOLE floor was covered in packages for me. OH-OH. I made it outside ok. Than Hotaru spoke up.

" We are going to central town." She said monotone. Great, more attention.

We got there in 30 mins. and I was scared sh*tless. We met the gang and headed off to shop.

We got into the pet store because Ruka wanted to get something to confess to a special someone. I helped him realize he was crushing on Hotaru, NOT me. I was passing by when I heard a hiss,

I looked to see a black cat, with dark crimson eyes, almost, no, blood red. He hissed, and I glared back. He tilted his head and his eyes soften. On his cage was a sign that read:

Beware, horrible, black cat. DO NOT touch.

I saw there was no price tag so I looked in the cat's eyes and asked "Can I buy you?" he nodded. "Smart kitty" I thought. I looked at the cat again and realized, it couldn't have been more than 5 months old!

"I want this Kitty!" I said loudly for the shop keeper to hear. His eyes widened. " Y-you? T-t-that? F-free!" I smirked. I got it and put it in the purse Hotaru also gave me. Don't worry the purse was big.

"Can I call you Kuro-neko chan?" he growled. "Fine!" I sighed. " how bout Kuro-neko kun? Better?" he purred.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. We went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Mochu, and by some strange reason, Ruka and Hotaru!

I was about to go with him when a waiter stopped me. "Excuse me, you are Mikan Sakura right?" he asked me. "Yes." I answered hesitantly. " Follow me to a more private table please.

I was surprised to Natsume waiting at the table. I sat down and Natsume said " Well since everyone was paired I thought you would be lonely."

My cat than jumped on the table I walked to Natsume casually sat on his lap and fell asleep. Natsume looked down at him than at me with an eyebrow raised as if to say "?"

" I bought him," I explained. He nodded his head in under standing. The waiter came back with our drinks." Happy valentines day" I said trying to brake the silence.

Like every year, I made chocolates for everyone and I handed him his package. " You're the first one, so be grateful." I muttered softly. He looked surprise.

I heard him mutter back. " I am. Thank you. And you look great by the way."

I blushed deeply.

"Thank you." He than turned around got something than looked at me and said, " Time to return the gifts." I looked at him confused.

" This for all the times you got me a gift and I got you practically nothing." He than got out a small bag and gave it to me.

Inside was a box. I opened the box to find the chocker I was staring at earlier hoping no one would see. (A/n not even me!)

I was black, and the chocker was a ribbon and had a small diamond heart dangling in the middle. I didn't want to get it because it was expensive. I felt the tears in my eyes. "Thank you!" I cried out. " Your welcome, though I wonder how you'll pay me back"

"Flirting are we?" I asked flirting back. "That depends. Are you interested?" he asked with a smirk. "Maybe" I replied with a small sly smile. We finished eating and Natsume took me back to the dorm, like a gentle man.

We stopped in front of my room. " I guess they cleared out the floor." I thought as I saw the hall was empty.

I looked at him to say goodnight when he stared deeply in my eyes. I froze. His eyes had always melted me. I was lost in his eyes when he pinned me to the wall again, but not so hard.

(A/n aggressive much? ***** I was severely burned *)

His hands were on either side o f my head, as I was a bit shorter than him.

He started leaning down and I foreheads touched. " I really want to know your answer," he whispered. " I hate to wait." And than he started leaning his head down more closer and closer until.,…..

**That's it for now! Was this capt. longer? Wait till next chapter, and the more u review the more I want to put this up! So hurry and review! So what happens do they kiss? Maybe, maybe NOT!- wolfy :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I DON NOT own Gakuen Alice. But I own my twins!**

**Hey guys! Hopefully this chap. is longer! I'm hoping for at least 35 reviews come one guys! I'm counting on u! This chap. Goes to ****SliverMeaning of Life and Love and KidTantei! Well here it is! :**

Chapter 8:

I woke up groggily. I was PISSED off! Cats ruin everything!

Flashback:

His lips got closer and closer until… my cat climbed out of its bag, on to my bed, and actually pushed him away! I looked away blushing for a second, than looked back at him with a smirk. His surprised face was priceless! " Look's like even my cat is telling you to wait! I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and replied "Tch!" I smiled. "Good night!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. I took a quick glance at him and than slipped into my room. He was BLUSHING!

End Flashback

"Or maybe he did me a favor…" I thought wearily. I looked at him still sleeping. I was going to get payback!

I lifted him up softly not to wake him, and walked to the bathroom, turning on the sink, letting it fill up. I turned it off and gently put him in. (A/n not!) he woke up screeching!

I started laughing so hard I was literally clutching my stomach on the floor rolling around. I got up wiping tears from my eyes, and saw him glaring at me. "Pay backs a b*tch huh?" I asked with a smirk. He continued to glare. " Well," I said, " the best part about doing your hair, is drying it! "

I took out the blow-drying and comb and started drying his hair. He purred as I brushed his coat softly, and blow-dried his hair. I keep putting my hands through his hair, checking if it was dry, and it was so soft and silky!

(A/n wondering if Natsume's the same right? Mikan: *blushes* shut up!)

"There Kuro-neko Kun! Hope you're happier now!" he purred as an answer. "Great!" I said happily (A/n I forgot to mention….) today is Sunday, so I decided to go shopping.

Yes I was a two star, but I received generous amounts from the principles.

(A/n they are ALL good.)

They seemed to like me. I guess cause I had such an interesting power…. (And sometimes I'm a good actress… but not now cause of Hotaru!) I got dressed quickly.

I wore a black t-shirt with silver letters saying 'ROCK ON!" with dark blue skinny jeans. Finally black converse with 'paint' all over it. Of course not real paint. (A/n Mikan: stop with these author notes. Wolfy sorry. Just wanted to say, I have those cloths!)

I put my hair up in a ponytail, with it curling in the end. I walked out with my silver purse, but with my cat following me, on the floor. I had my Ipod, and as I was walking down the hall I put on the chocker Natsume gave me.

Sadly, I got more attention on my way to central town, than needed. I got to central town quickly, and went straight to the pet store.

I looked around for a collar, and found the perfect one. " He would love it!" I thought. Then I went over to the beds, and bought him a cute one. I paid for all his necessities, and left the store.

I went over to the bench and called to him " here Kuro-neko Kun!" he jumped next to me and I put on his collar.

It was a black ribbon like material, like mines, but instead of a heart he had a ruby, in the shape of a diamond. I than started window-shopping.

I passed by an alley and my hairs stood up! I heard a muffled scream; I dropped my bags somewhere safe, and disappeared.

I went inside the ally cautiously, only to see a man, big and bulky holding onto a little girl, with his big ugly hand over her mouth. Not to far away was another little girl unconscious on the floor!

I growled silently. I got behind the man, and hit him with a trashcan over the head! He tripped but he caught himself. He also let the girl go.

He turned around, to find me looking at my nails, nonchalantly. (A/n a little arrogant huh? Mikan: I'm that kool… Wolfy: lol yup ^_^)

I smirked as he growled. " Try to find me!" I said, teasingly and disappeared. He charged to where I was, but now, I was behind him. He stopped, but I pushed him forward, to the wall, and heard his nose crack.

He turned around, bleeding, his eyes on fire. I reappeared and showed him my scariest glare. He looked taken aback. " You. Will. Lose." I growled pausing for effect. He glared at me, than ran away.

I glanced over to the girls, who were huddled up now awake, terrified.

" it's alright now.." I said softly. " I came to protect you!" they came and hugged my legs crying. I looked them over.

They had light purple hair, cut like permy's, without the perm in front. They both had a bow in their hair, one pink, and one blue, with polka dots of the other color. They seemed like twins.

Than I said " if you stop crying, and tell me about you, I'll take you to an ice cream shop, and let you play with my kitty!" they both nodded and wiped their eyes.

I held out my hand, gesturing for them to hold it.

" Hi! I'm Mikan!" I started. " What's your names?"' The one with the blue bow looked up at me. " I'm Nina!" her eyes were the same color as her bow.

"And I'm Kiko." The one with the pink bow said. Her eyes also matched her bow." Well guys what types of ice cream do you like?" I asked. " Vanilla!" Nina said. " Cookie dough." Kiko said at the same time. "Ok! Get me a strawberry! Go ask the man what you want."

They went over, got our orders, and paid (with my money of course!) came back, and sat down. "So, what your Alice's, and how did you get into that situation?" I asked.

"Well," Nina said, " I have the power to control and feel your emotions. 3 star."

"While I, have the power to weaken or strengthen you or your Alice. 3 star." Kiko continued.

"We are 5 years-old." They said at the same time. "Kawii!" I thought. "Alright, well I'm a two star, I have the power of nullification, but I can disappear, and maybe if I practice, make objects appear! Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Ok, we were on our way to get fluff puffs, when I felt some strange feelings. It was lust, nervousness, and excitement. We were passing through an alleyway, so I thought it was normal. But than, my sister was gone!" Nina said.

"As you know, I was taken first. I tried weakening who ever grabbed me, but he knocked me out with a hard swing to the head!" Kiko said furiously.

" The whole time, he had his hand over my mouth, holding me tightly. He started to say,' Come on cutie! Don't fight! Just come with me to the AAO headquarters, and ill show you a very fun time!'

I tried making him sleepy, but I was too scared! I tried screaming, and about 10 seconds later you came! Arigato Mikan-nee Chan!" Nina finished.

" Just call me Mikan-nee! Do you guys go to the DA class?" I asked. They nodded sadly."Looks like ill deal with that!" I thought.

" Finish your ice cream so, you can play with my kitty Kuro-neko Kun! And I'll deal with different issues…" I trailed off. We finished fast.

I now started feeling playful (maybe cause of Nina!) I grabbed Kiko and put her on my back, piggyback style, grabbed Nina's hand and cried out, "lets race Kuro-neko Kun!" and took off running to the bus.

In the end, my black cat beat me! WTF? " I need to practice my skills." I thought wearily. We got to my room in 45 minutes, seeing as we were playing around too much. As they played, I called in a favor.

" Hey Ruka!" I began. " I need a favor. I'll give you a picture of Hotaru smiling! Come down to my dorm, with cute animals to take…" I was cut off by Ruka screaming, " You actually caught it?

I opened the door to see him holding his white bunny, and a few baby chicks walking around his legs. I looked at my cat and said " Don't even think about it!" he nodded. "Good kitty!" I said with a brilliant smile.

I turned invisible, and headed to the Northern Forest, praying I would regret my decision. I didn't have to search long, I found him under a tree looking asleep.

"Mikan!" the black haired person said. I reappeared.

"Persona."

OMG! That it! Give me 5 more reviews, and ill update faster! Plz! What happens next? If u review ill give u a sneak peek! N this story is almost done! Maybe! I dnt noe yet! lol! –WOLFY ;]-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg! People are soo mean! Only three people review! I'm just gonna send the story to them! :o plz peoplez! I just want 35! Is tat so hard? *Sobs quietly in her room***

**Mikan: um…. Wolfy doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but she does own the twins uh.. plz review!**

**Natsume: her cries r so annoying! I'm gonna kill her!**

**Wolfy: go ahead! I'm too depressed.**

Chapter 9

"Persona." I said coldly. " Why are you so mean?" he whined. " Can't you say my name nicely?" I chuckled. " You were so serious, I couldn't help it! " What ever." He glared at me. I smiled.

I fought with persona when I was 11. I found Natsume on a bench, and had taken him to the hospital. On my birthday. I smiled wider as I remembered.

Flashback

I glared at the man in front of me, almost looking worried. "You!" I growled. " Who the hell do you think you are, huh? He's going to die because of you! "Well little kitten, we need him. Unless you can prove otherwise." He said glaring at me.

" Want to play a game than? If you can catch me in 10 seconds after I leave this room, you win, and I wont bother you.

But, if I win, he doesn't do missions on any other day but weekends, that have NO special events, and YOU go for him." I said with a sly smile.

End Flashback

He had gladly agreed. I had a 5 second start and I rushed into the lobby, and the games began. I won. I had started practicing disappearing, so he couldn't catch me. Ever since than he respects me.

"So," he asked casually. "Can you make things appear yet? " I figured, if I can make molecules and atoms disappear, why not make certain parts appear, and create objects, when needed?

" I made a paper and pen appear, without even thinking! I needed for a test, but I couldn't ask for one!" I said happily, than turning gloomy at the test part. He sweat- dropped." Of course"

He turned serious again." So why are you here?" " The twins, and Youichi. **I** will train them." He nodded. " Fine but you have to show me your Alice sometime. I want a rematch!" I smirked. "We'll see."

I walked back to my room quickly. I found Ruka looking sleepy and weak, and the girls giggling. I raised my eyebrow in question. " He was messing up the room looking for the picture…" Nina started saying but stopped due to a fit of giggles.

"… We had to stop him." Kiko finished, with only a chuckle. " She is definitely the more mature of the twins," I thought, while sweat dropping. "Well stop it!" I scolded. They sighed but stopped.

Ruka immediately jumped up and shouted, with his hand right in front of my face, " give it!" I gave it to him, and while he was admiring it, I took a photo, making sure what he was looking at was clear.

" I could use it later for another favor, in case of anything." I thought, snickering. "Alright!" I cried out. "Leave! It's time for bed!" he left shortly after. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow.

Next day

I went to class skipping, along with my trainees. I told the last night, and there were happy. Nina looked kinda nervous when I told her Youichi was also joining. I made it to class on time and they sat on the desk, relaxing.

Today we had Narumi, my so-called dad, but he was always busy. So we had free time. Every one came to check the twins out, and I was extremely annoyed.

"Kawaii!"

"Can I keep them?"

" Who are they?"

"Why are you to so cute?"

On, and on, and on.

I growled, and everyone backed away, scared. " They are my twins, so leave them alone. Only my friends can talk to them, so, GO AWAY!" I roared. They went running. The twins were behind me, cracking up.

Natsume came late as always, so when he saw them, his eyes nearly pooped open, because for people to leave them alone, I put tags saying "Mikan's twins." I think he took it the wrong way.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Just as the tags say. " I said, hoping to scare the crap out of him. Both eyebrows went up in surprise. The twins giggled. "Onee-chan who is this?" Nina asked.

I looked him over and replied " A jerk. Stay away." And pushed them farter away from him. I looked at his face, and burst out laughing. He looked so shocked, it was cute! I chuckled.

I pushed them over to say hi, and they walked up to him. " I'm Nina-Chan, and this is Kiko-Chan. Nice to meet you!" Nina greeted happily.

" Tch, should have known Mikan would be friend you guys somehow." Natsume said. We were all confused. He seemed to notice because he said, " D.A class right? I see you there all the time. Natsume." He finally said his name.

" Oh! Black-cat san!" Kiko said, realizing who he was. " Just call me Natsume-nii. "Ok!" they said happily. Than a small voice piped up. " Natsume-nii? Why are you talking to that hag?" I looked behind Natsume to see Youichi.

" Don't be mean Youichi!" Nina said softly. " We were just introducing ourselves. We don't have to go to class any more because Mikan-nee is going to teach us." Youichi and Natsume both snapped their heads up. Oh-oh, Nina said too much. Natsume doesn't know my relationship with Persona.

" And you too Youichi." Nina continued. " Yup!" I said cheerily. " Welcome to M.A Class! You can skip you're class as much as you like, but you have to follow my rules, ok?" " "And who will take or places?" Youichi spat angrily. " Natsume?"

"No." I started, softly. " I have connections. Persona will take our place. Or the new girl. Not Natsume. That's a promise, ok?" he nodded softly. I looked at Natsume. He looked mad. " What?" I asked. "Did you talk to Persona about this? Are you why I stopped doing so many Missions? And who is this new girl?" he exclaimed.

" No, I didn't, no I'm not the reason, and I don't know who the new girl is. I promised my connections I wouldn't tell who they were." I guess that's when the twins realized they shouldn't have said anything. They looked at me in a "sorry" type of way. I winked at them and sent a small smile.

Luck was on my side, because before Natsume could say any thing, Narumi came in and said "Children! We are going to have a masquerade ball this Friday, were dresses girls, and guys, long sleeved, button down shirts. Girls must were pearls, of the color of the dress, and guys must were the shirt color of the girls dress, if you two are together. Get the pearls here, guy's choice. GOODBYE!"

He put on a poster of the place, than went skipping away. Nina and Kiko looked exited. "Can we go?" they asked." Of course!" I answered. " Have some fun, before our class starts. You to Youichi." He nodded towards me.

Class passed by fast. I was determined to tell Natsume a little about my past. But, I was a coward, so it was up to Hotaru. I went up to her and showed her the picture. She raised an eyebrow, and said, " What do you need?" " Tell him, today, about the American,Aaron." I muttered softly. She raised an eyebrow but nodded. I gave her the picture. "When?" she asked. "After dinner. Thank you." " I did it for the picture dimwit." I smiled. I put my hands in my pocket and walked to the Sakura tree.

Aaron was my first love, and I was turned down in a horrible way. I was sent to the hospital even. He was the reason; I was fighting back, waiting to tell Natsume I loved him. He was the reason; I was terrified to love again.

Hotaru's point of view

"So, she wants to tell that idiot, hmm? Interesting. Maybe it'll be easier that way. He better understand." I thought wearily. I was hesitant about this idea, but she thought it was for the best, and I totally agreed.

After dinner

"Hyuuga." I called out to him. He turned around, looking a little surprised. "Hn?" " I need to talk to you in private please. About Mikan, and how she can answer you faster." I swear I saw his ears perk up.

" Follow me." He instructed. I did. We came at a stop to his and Mikan's Sakura tree. "What is it?" he asked. I sighed and begun. "Long ago, when I first met Mikan, she had a childhood friend. Everyone thought he was in love with Mikan. And you can tell she was going to return his feelings." He was about to say something, but I shook my head.

"After hanging out with me more, I pushed her to tell him. She went, and horrible things happen that day. Horrible, horrible things."

Flashback

Mikan's pov:

"Mikan," Hotaru began, "just tell him. I'm positive he will return the feelings." "ALRIGHT Hotaru! I'll do it!" I cried out. School was about to end, so I passed a note to Aaron, the guy I was in love with, telling him to meet me after school.

I sat at the playground waiting for him. "Hey Mikan!" he called out in his favorite tree. He was so cute! He had black hair, with lightning blue eyes, and a few freckles on his cute nose. " Hey Aaron! Can't you come down; I'm kinda serious here." He smirked, cruelly and said "Nah."

"Well." I started, feeling shy, " I really like you, so can you um, g-go o-o-out w-with me?" his eyes than turned rock hard and he looked at me coldly. He jumped down from his tree, landing on me. We both feel. I felt it before I heard it. I cried out in pain, as my leg broke.

I was now laying in the sand, with his legs on either side of me, when he grabbed my hair, and pulled me up face leveled with his.

"First of all, I would NEVER go out, with and idiotic, smiling, go-friendly, crybaby, stupid-assed, moronic, good for NOTHING person like you." And he let go of my hair, dropping my head hard. He straightened his back, stepped on my hand, while walking away, and guess what? That broke too!

He turned around, with a cold smile and said, " and second of all, who would go out with someone as ugly as you? Your pitiful, so pitiful, I'm moving now, just to get away from YOU." And he walked away.

I was there, not able to move, sobbing quietly, hoping I could die, and to add to my luck, it started RAINING! I was gone for hours, and finally, Hotaru and my grandfather found me. They immediately took me to the hospital, and to my luck, I had to explain EVERYTHING. YAY! Sarcasm INTENDED.

End Flashback

I refused to look at him, while I told Mikan's story, and when I was done, I looked at him and said, "You call her all those names, but she doesn't give a shit. She loves you, but now do you see why she's scared to tell you she does? I sadly came up with this plan, and its not working very well! So instead, YOU tell her you love her."

His face was one of absolute horror, but he nodded his head, while saying "At the right time, I promise." I smirked. I would help him out with that. Than I felt wet drops come down.

I looked up to see Mikan sleeping on the top branch, crying. "She probably heard the story, and is now reliving it." I thought sadly. " Don't worry about her." He began, " I'll get her to her room safely. She's gonna avoid me now isn't she?" I nodded. " I'll help out with that, don't worry." I said reassuring him.

"How much?" He asked. " Free of charge. Just take care of her. And don't blame any of her decisions, like about the twins she wants the best. She'll be fine. She's got us on her side." I replied with a smirk. He smiled softly at me.

I got up and left. The sky was dark, and today's events made me sleepy. I went to my room, and tried to dream a better life for all of us.

**It's done! I want 5 more reviews! I'm on 23 right now, so that means 28! It's not that hard to say if it was good or bad! And you get a sneak peek if you review, through pm of course! Anonymous reviews are aloud! Is that how you spell it? Oh, what ever! Just review plz! Do you want Natsume to kill me?**

**Natsume: I gladly will.**

**Wolfy: *shivers* help!**


	10. Chapter 10

I wrote this chapter ahead of time, so I don't noe if ppl reviewed, but if you did, thank you, if you didn't, I wrote this because I had a good feeling id be dead by then. Yes, Natsume might decide to kill me. *sigh* how sad. This chapter should be like super long, due to the dance, so have fun, here is chapter 10! Yay!

Chapter 10

Mikan pov:

I had climbed up the Sakura tree, knowing Natsume would come this way to talk. I wasn't planning on interrupting, just listening. But, I fell asleep. I than realized, I could here them talking. I heard mumbles, but that didn't stop the story from replaying in my mind.

I started crying in my dream/flashback, so I guess I did the same thing in real life. I than heard their voices. " Don't worry about her." Natsume began, " I'll get her to her room safely…" more mumbles but I managed to hear Hotaru say one more thing before I felt myself float off,

" Free of charge. Just take care of her…" and more mumbles. WHAT? Free of damn charge? HELL NO! She's gonna pay. I felt myself being carried, and I guess it was Natsume. "I don't know if you can hear me," he started off, "but I'm sorry that happened to you.

I call you some of those things everyday, and yet you smile at me, as if I was one of the happiest things that ever happened to you. I REALLY love you, and I'll treat you more gentle. If time is what you need, I'll give you forever." He sighed.

(A/n sorry, I know it's a little ooc, but he's trying to be more gentle. Try to go along with it please!)

I felt myself than put on my bed, and soft pressure on my cheek. The soft pressure than went to my lips. " I just had another kiss with him, WHY COULDN'T I BE AWAKE?" I thought angrily. " PAYBACK BLACK CAT." Was all I could think! I soon heard the annoying alarm, and got up groggily for school.

I got ready quickly, hoping to get to class faster than Natsume. I had to avoid him for now. I stopped by the twin's room, and took them to class with me again. I had an evil plan, one I had to wear leggings to do.

I got to class but to my failure, Natsume was there first. Grr. "Ohayo Minna-san!" I greeted happily. And I completely ignored the hell out of him. I sat down, while everyone stared at me, being early for once. He leaned over and whispered in my ear "Good morning to you too, polka dots."

Now, he was playing my game. "Good." I thought. "That follows the plan!" Narumi came in again and said, " This week is a free week so you could get ready for the dance!" and skipped off. "Sometimes I DO wonder if he's gay or not." I thought shaking my head at his behavior.

Immediately my entire fan boy's attacked me. I saw Natsume with the same problem. So I looked at him, nudged him and pointed my head to the window meaning, "follow me". I disappeared, opened the window, and jumped down.

Natsume followed. "So are you done avoiding me? That was fast." Cocky bastard. "…" He sighed. " Please don't ignore me. I won't talk about it or bring it up." He begged. " He must really love me…" I thought. Time to prove it with my plan.

" Let's play a game." I suddenly blurted out. "If you can find my in less than 15 minutes, you win. I won't ignore you. If not, I can for as long as I want. And trust me, it will be long." He nodded. I disappeared.

I hid well, but he was on my track. He came to my hiding spot, the cafeteria and cried out " I know you're in here! I won! I found you!" I walked up to him, and kissed him on his right check. " Got to catch me too dummy." I whispered in his ear. And ran off.

5 minutes passed, and he found me again. He looked around, and came to where I was. "Got you," he breathed out. I walked closer to him, kissed his left check and said, " no you didn't!" and ran off again.

I ran off to the Sakura tree and looked at my watch. 1 minute left. I sighed softly. This game was fun. All of a sudden, something fell from the tree, and had two arms on either side of me, making escape impossible. He smirked. " Now I DEFINATLY got you." I smiled and reappeared.

I leaned in, going for my pay back. I kissed him softly on the lips, and disappeared again. "You're going to have to work for your kisses now!" I told him, but before I could run off again, his arms caught my waist and pulled me back.

In my surprise I reappeared, and he than said, " Than let me make this one last you cheater!" and he kissed me. I couldn't help it, he smelled so good, and tasted so sweet, I deepened the kiss, and melted in his arms.

I pulled away from his grasp. " I like you." I said. "Oh, here comes the best part of my payback." I thought. "And too prove it, I wore tight, small under wear just for you to look…"

I said this out loud, and by chance, some of my fan boys were near by. "Even better!" I thought, with an evil glint in my eye. He blushed, and tried looking away, but I caught him, took a picture, and disappeared climbing the tree.

"You know," he started "I can sense you up there." I appeared, and flipped on the branch so that I was upside down. My skirt started to fall, almost showing my legging. All of a sudden, I was on the floor in his arms, him growling.

I couldn't stop laughing. Too much fun. This went on for the rest of the day. The fan boys saw through my plan, but they helped me either way. Even the twins, and Youichi!

As the day passed, I announced, " I will not be going to the dance." Why? Well I couldn't say. It was a secret. Hotaru glared at me, and I knew I was going. I nodded my head towards her in recognition, and I passed a note to her saying **"disguise."** She nodded her heads towards me.

The day passed by fast, and I went to bed. I woke up the next day and got ready for school. We have to go to school still, just to make sure there were no changes. I had a feeling some one was watching me, but I let it slide. Something today, would go wrong. BIG time.

And I didn't know what.

…

….

I got to school, with the twins, just in time. I sat down, when Narumi came in. "We have a new student!" he said cheerily. " Now girls!" he began "no screaming!" than, he came in. Hotaru and me froze at the same time.

"Hello!" he said with a heart-breaking smile. "I'm Aaron Casterillan." (The double ll is pronounced with a y. it's Spanish. I love that last name!"

The twins whimpered, and Nina whispered to me " that guy sounds a lot like the guy who tried to take us." I looked at her, and wrote down things in my notebook. I threw a paper airplane to Hotaru and Natsume.

"Aaron?" I cried out, looking surprised. " Is that really you?" he turned to me, and his grin grew wider. Almost evil. "Mikan?" he asked, "it's been so long! I missed you so much after I moved!" and he attacked me in a hug.

I swear it took MORE than all my power to not beat the crap out of him right than and there. " Yup!" I said super cheerily. "And you came just in time for this dance!"

"Hey!" Sumire cut in. " why do you get all the hot ones? I thought you got Natsume! And weren't you NOT going to the dance." I looked at her. "No, he is my child hood friend. Don't worry; I'm not going to the dance. You could ask him, but be careful, he's a bit _harsh._"

She seemed to get something was wrong. Ever since we saved Natsume from Reo, whenever something was wrong, we would give clues. She looked at Aaron a little closer, and saw the evil in his smile.

"Fine!" she said, a little mad, but she faked it. This would warn everyone else, Aaron, was VERY bad news. And he was mine. The day passed with me and Aaron flirting. My fan boys stayed away, his vibe scared the crap out of them.

I made sure the twins stayed with Hotaru, and Youichi with Natsume. The day passed by, and soon I was in front of Hotaru's room. I was sure she would want an explanation of this. After all, Aaron wasn't exactly a buddy.

I went and before I could even knock, Natsume opened the door. "Impatient much?" I asked with a snicker. He growled in reply.

"so, what's with this note." Hotaru began, "and mine?" Natsume cut in. she glared at him. He closed his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. They both glared at me. I took the notes. Hotaru's read:

Take the damn twins, im such a fake. Meet you later… or not…loser!

It was code. And it was NOT my handwriting. It meant "protect the twins, im faking, talk to you later, no matter what, lots of love." I did the same with Natsume, but with different handwriting. His read:

Take that brat out of here! I hate pretending for you, just go, and I will not return.

It barley made sense. But it meant "take Youichi, I'm pretending everything, ill see you later."

"Well," I said softly. "He is and AAO operative." If I hadn't whispered the first part, I would be screaming that part, so at least my voice only rose a little. They nodded understanding. I would deal with him.

It, was payback time.

…

….

I went shopping with Hotaru and got a nice beautiful dress. Formal of course. It was a charcoal colored halter dress, reaching the floor. The strap when around the back of my neck, connecting on the sides of my arms. Diamonds went around the edges. I looked gorgeous.

(A/n I have the pic on my profile.)

The day of the dance soon came. Aaron has started trusting me, as I was the innocent, bubbly he once knew, and was still naïve. He thought he could get me. AGAIN.

" I don't think so. Be PREPEARED."

Hotaru dressed me up, and we headed for the dance. (A/n I noe I gave no description, but play along please!)

Natsume pov

What in the world was I fucking doing here? (A/n Natsume's mind is a bit different than nice Mikan's, so he has a bit of language. Sorry.) That cold hearted Queen, told me to come, and if not, she would black mail me. Who the fuck did she think she was? Who the fuck did she think I was?

I sighed irritably. I soon saw Imai and was about to go to her but I stopped short when I saw a girl walk towards instead. I hadn't seen her around, and it clicked. "She is the new girl!" I thought wearily.

Her mask was white, covering the top half of her face, with pink and orange petals on the left side of the mask. It literally looked as if they were floating down her face. Her bangs were pushed to one side, covering her forehead, but somehow not bothering her eyes. Her hair was light brown, going around in curls, framing her delicate face. Her lips were full, and well shaped.

In no other words, she was breath taking. But she had something familiar to her. She wasn't as breath taking as Mikan she just surprised me. The only thin g going through my mind was "Information. Get information for Mikan." She glared at Hotaru, and left towards the balcony.

I followed. I went and stood next to her. Her scent was awfully familiar. " Nice night, don't you agree black cat?" she asked. Her voice was warm, but a bit high pitched. A way to stop me from recognizing the girl. I knew she wasn't new to this school, just to missions.

I wanted to know who she was. I wanted to stop her, fro pulling Mikan deeper into the darkness where she DIDN'T belong. "Yes." I replied, my voice sounding husky. She smiled towards me softly. " You won't get any thing off me tonight..." she trailed off. "it doesn't matter, just stay away from her." I growled.

" If only you knew how deep she was already, and yet, and some put it, she lights up the darkness still. Amazing. She proves the fact Darkness cannot overwhelm us all."

I nodded in agreement, but how deep was Mikan in, how can I not stop her? She cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"How I love night like these, until they're ruined…" she started, making me slightly confused, until Persona showed up next to her.

"And why are you here?" he growled at her. "Enjoying the night" she replied nonchalantly. " I thought I told you not to come Silver Wolf!" he glared at her. "Well, I was watching over your friend inside, but other than that, I was forced to come. Would you like to meet this person? I greatly respect her. She can beat the crap out of me any day."

Now, we all now at one point, persona got his assed kicked. And whoever did it, he greatly respected. So when he shook his head no, I knew it was her immediately. Though he tried to hide it, you could just tell his aura radiated respect.

She looked at me and with a sad smile said, " It seemed my night was slightly ruined. It was a pleasure to have met you black cat. Hope to see you again, I'm off to do some business it seems."

She glanced at Persona and went inside. It seemed she was going to stay awhile though. I looked out into the night. " I wonder what strawberries is doing now." This reminded me of Silver Wolf. Her scent was…. Strawberries.

And something clicked, all at once..

…

….

In the back of my mind, I recognized the high-pitched voice. Somebody I knew used it when she got angry. I refused to believe it so I ignored that thought. But that strawberry scent….

I turned to look at this new girl, and recognized her features immediately.

"Mikan" was all I could muster out.

…

….

Im done! Sory it took so long, but to torture u guys and me, hotaru took out my Internet. Jk! It came off…. That why I dnt noe if you reviewed…. How sad. Plz review, this time Natsume took pity on my, but I might not be as lucky next time…. I want to reach my goal! 35! If not, ill end this story early! So is the new girl Mikan? Review to find out! Through pm! I want 5 more than what I have! Or more…plz!


	11. IMPORTANT! NEED TO READ! Authors note 2

Ok guys, I HATE author notes just as much as you, but I hav bad news. Im stopping the story….

….

….

Just kidding. I wnt be doing that any time soon. But on the 6 of this month, im going on vacation, for two weeks, until august 19. I dnt think ill update again in that time, so wat I will do, is write the chapter over there (wher im goin), and update her more quickly. Im soooo srry I hav to torture you guys until than. Any ways some people were a bit confused so here it is. I believe I hav already explained it to you guys, but for those who dnt noe,

KidTantei they were at the dance, but just the beginning. Im not done wit the dance yet. Im also gonna do a "Silver Wolf" point of view. With her voice, she tried to disguise it. She knew her voice got high pitched when she was angry, so she just used that at her advantage. No she was not angry. She is pretending wit aaron, so she can get her pay bak. She went in disguise to watch ovr him.

Kylee-cat dnt wrry aaron WILL get wats coming to him. Just be patient. And trust me, it'll be worse than wat you commented. Also about Natsume figuring out who this "Silver Wolf" is, he might hav, but you'll hav to wait to make sure. Remember, the new girl is taking his mission, and one was to watch aaron. Is Mikan silver wolf? Maybe….

IdioticIdiot let me start off by saying, I LOVE THAT PEN NAME! So funny… any ways, so sorry about the out of charactering. This IS my first story, im just getting the hang of it. Also, sorry about the mis-spelling, my character is very lazy, so I tend not to want to correct it if I do c it. But I do try. But ill try HARDER. In fact, SliverMeaning of Life and Love was making fun of me the other day for it. Sleep with one eyes open my friend, I noe wher u live….

And finally Zer. You're SO RIGHT. I barley worked on my blog, so I hav a compromise. I cnt change the plot of this story, without making it cheesy, so because people dnt want to end this story too fast, after every chapter, I will add extra chapter pertaining the blog. How does that sound? Plz review people to tell me what you think!\

IM SOOOOOOO HAPPY I HAV 32 REVIEW RIGHT NOW, IM JUMPING ON THE DAMN WALLS!LOL. thx soo much for every one who reviewed, plz countine! Just a bit more to my goal! Im sooo happy!

Goodbye for now, im off to hav a summer vacation befor school starts

August 23! So close yet so so far, im starting high school! Im a fresh man! (im scared shitless though…)

Love, Wolfy


	12. Blog Chapter 1

OMG!i got a computer!yes! this is going to be a blog chapter, my name for it, as promised to zer. So this chapter goes to you!yay! in this chapter mikan isn't aware of her feeling for Natsume yet, but the twins are hear! So try to make an exception! Most of the drama on the outside chapters are not here! So have fun, try to laugh! Here it is!

Hotaru's point of view:

I cracked an evil smile as I counted the money from the last chapter. Sumire and her fan girls pay good money, and with Mikan's new fan boys, who knows how much I'll make!

But, I have to drug her again, and this time with a real drug. She's smart now, so this might be hard. I texted her to get to my room NOW, she owed me money. She was here in less than 45 seconds.

"What'cha need Hotaru? How much do I owe you? I thought I paid it all off the other day…." I smirked. " you don't own me any thing, you're just gonna make me a lot of money.."

And with that my robot drugged her, and she was led to the bed I gave her one computer, to start off the blog/chat/ whatever. I texted everyone who could get on for free, and watched on my other laptop.

**PinkEyedTwin** has entered.

**BlueEyedTwin** has entered.

**Etc….**

**PinkEyedTwin:** um…. What's this?

**BlueEyedTwin:** c, this is why you should read the other chapters. Mikan is drugged and says the most hilarious things….

**OrangePetals:** seeeeeee? This is why I like you more nina! Ur sooo much smarter…

**PinkEyedTwin:** oh really? Ur so lucky ur drugged.

**OrangePetals: **im drugged? YES! I can get away wit stuff! Oh boys…

**All Boys: **oh shit…

**IceQueen:** *Snickers*

**OrangePetals: **who wants to go out on a date? Hmmmm? The boy I like is being an ass hole… he sooo mean…..

**MindReader:** ummmm who do you like? Because that somebody might die if ANOTHER somebody doesn't agree on who that OTHER somebody is…

**All:** ?

**MindReader:** remember? Somebody may like mikan? Who ever does, might kill who ever that is. So if she shows she likes somebody, they're gonna die soon…..

**CrimsonFire:** shut the fuck up koko. You might slip up who likes her! Now mikan, im going to be nice to you now, who the fuck do you like?

**OrangePetals:** some body likes me? If I answer ur question will you tell me who like me? I NEED TO NOE! He has to be SMEXY, KOOL, N AWSOME. Like ruka. Now answer the question.

**CrimsonFire:** U LIKE _RUKA?_ R U FUCKING INSANE? WTF?

**BunnyBoy:** first of all, wtf is wrong wit me? Second of all NO its not me. Shes just trying to compare that guy that likes her to me. That he should be LIKE me _natsume…_

**All:** we think you should run now…

**OrangePetals:** grrrr u didn't answer my question. Now, fuck you! Thank you ruka for telling him… he is soooo stupid. I will tell each and evry 1 of you seprtly now….. just so he wnt noe…. Ass hole.

**All: **mikan you should follow ruka….

**IceQueen:** didn't u say the guy u like is an ass hole? So if natsume's an ass hole is he the one u lyk?

**OrangePetals:** ummmmm nooooo…..*blushes insanly* I dnt noe wat u tlking about….

**CrimsonFire: ***smirks*

**OrangePetals: **shut the freak up bro! I dnt noe wat she is tlking about. Srry hotaru but u insane. Natsume sucks cause he, he, HE SO MEAN! Dnt talk to me! *crawls on the bed and sobs*

**All: **ummmmmmmm….. wtf?

**Green(Awsome)Hair:** ha ha! Looks like he wnt be urs mikan… he is mine! Look natsume! I even managed to get on just for u! plz, tell them ur undying love for me!

**OrangePetals:** how THE FUCK did U get HERE? GET THE HELL OUT B4 I HUNT U DOWN AND KILL U PAIN FULLY. HE IS SOOOO NOT URS! HE WILL NEVER ADMIT IT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE U! HOTARU_ KILL HER!_

**CrimsonFire:** What if I do love her polka wat would u do than?

**OrangePetals: **plz, PLZ dnt say it…. Ill say who I lyk plz dnt SAY IT.

**PinkEyedTwin:** Uh oh. If he doesn't say it mikan that doesn't prove if he loves her or not.

**OrangePetals: ** it thought you left! Gasp! Your right. Tell me now! Do you love her? Tell me! N I will tell you who I lyk. Ok?

**Wolfy:** I thought this went through ur thick heads, I will TELL U when they leave.

**CrimsonFire:** fine ill tell u, no I will NEVER LOVE HER. Now who do you like? B4 I rip of somebody's head. Preferably wolfy's.

**OrangePetals:** NO! if she dies, the story shall not countine! The fans would kill us… but fine I lyk….

**All:** yes?

**OrangePetals: **my friends and family! *giggles*

**All: ** *falls anime style.*

**Wolfy: **im sorry to say, but natsume went to kill mikan… mikan knowing this wanted to at least kill sumire, and the rest are trying to stop natsume. So they basically all logged off. Good bye for now…

**Blog/chat/whatever has turned off. You may exit now.**

**So how was that? I thought it sucked, cause I was in a hurry, so im srry if it did. Btw, I updated the authors note recently telling about my trip. Also words are MEANT to be misspelled in the blog, so plz, if it annoys you, im srry, but that's how you shorten the words sometimes. DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW! I love you all…..**

**-Wolfy**


	13. Read! Author's note 3

I WANT TO DIE! I haven't written in like 4 ever, and now I cant write at all! I hate authors notes, but I have to write this one. The status on the story: I don't know when ill be able to write next time! High school is so hard .'!

I sat up till 1 am and wake up at six am, w/ no sleep! I cant write sadly! BUT THIS STORY WILL NO MATTER WHAT, BE FINISHED. I will try to update monthly, but it's not likely, I have a WHOLE bunch of projects due, I would love to say them, but Im afraid youll get overwhelmed and leave….*sigh*

**I'm sorry to disappoint the people that have been reading my story, I was so happy to write it, now I don't even have time to think about it…I can't even day dream any more…(the source of ALL my stories..) *sobs and runs away to hide in a corner* **

**ill probably do more blog/chats/whatever-things than the real story though, so please, stay with me. if I do write, I will assure you that it will be totally ****AWSOME. **** At least I can give you that much.**

**With so much love, (& sorrow) not writing for awhile, (much to my regret)**

**-Wolfy**


	14. Blog Chapter 2

Well, I have decided, I will do this chapter quick, to get it over with.

Warning! This chapter has more bad words than the rest! Do not read if uncomfortable with it. Just ask in a review of a summary.

Declaimer! I don't own Gakuen Alice! I own the plot and my precious twins. **Thats it**. I also don't own the awesome quotes.

Hotaru's Point of View:

I went into class with a smirk on my face. Today's plan was ingenious. Today we had Jin-Jin, and I didn't like him much, so now it was time for payback. I waited patiently for class to start, and for him to come. I was so proud of myself for this plan; I even let Mikan hug me, and winked at my, "boy-friend" Ruka. I sat and waited, and waited. And than he came. He entered class, and I immediately took a shot at him with a drug and chip. No one would hear, no one would see. He fell to the floor, and a few students picked him up. He got up, and started to speak the words I wanted to hear and was making him speak. I immediately grabbed Mikan, and of course, drugged her. Oh this is gonna be good.

He started off by saying " Thank you kind students. Today is a free day due to the blog/chat/whatever." I added that just to spite him. Of course I was recording everything. Blackmail. " Hotaru Imai the famous genius is about to add another session, and I, the idiotic teacher, is forcing you for home work to read, and write a sentence on the most funniest part. Good day." I added "Feel free to beat the crap out of him, he won't feel or remember a thing." He was in the hospital in the next 5 seconds for an unknown reason.

Blog/Chat/Whatever has now started.

**OrangePetals has signed on.**

**IceQueen has signed on.**

**BunnyBoy has signed.**

**CrimsonFire has signed on.**

**PinkEyedTwin has entered.**

**BlueEyedTwin has entered.**

**Etc…..**

**OrangePetals: **YAY! Natsu didn't kill me! But damn, I didn't kill permy….. Ohhhh today lets tlk about random stuff! Huh, huh?

**CrimsonFire****: **who the fuck is natsu? Me? Are you fucking insane?

**OrangePetals: **aww tats mean. *puts head down w/ sad face, and almost cries*

**All**: what the fuck is wrong w/ u bro?

**OrangePetals:** *smiles evilly* :D

**CrimsonFire****:** tch…

**PinkEyedTwin:** any ways, Mikan would u lyk to say something random first?

**OrangePetals:** yes. To the boy I lyk: Im falling for you, will you catch me?

**All Girls(except hotaru):** awwww

**OrangePetals:** yea…oh! **!** Point if you agree! **Guy may wear the pants** in the relationship, but **I** control the _zipper_.

**All Girls:** hell to the _yes._!

**OrangePetals:** yea, I thought so. Guys, ;P

**All Guys:** *Middle Finger*

**OrangePetals:** yea, and something else to tat special guy: the first time we met, I knew is was gonna be kinda, sort of, _**really hard**_ to forget ya…

**All Girls:** damn we never knew you had such kawii things to say!

**OrangePetals:** it's called the Internet girls.

**All Guys: **seriously?

**OrangePetals:** yea.

**PinkEyedTwin:** here is something random: C is for cookie, and cookie is for me. C is for cookie and cookie is for me. –Cookie Monster. I LOVE him…

**All:** ok…

**BlueEyedTwin:** ya now wat?

**PinkEyedTwin:** wat?

**BlueEyedTwin:** time doesn't freggin heal all wounds. We only get better at hiding them for people to see.

**PinkEyedTwin:** ouch.

**OrangePetals:** yea. That's deep. You sure are special.

**Green(Awesome)Hair:** what makes her so special?

**OrangePetals:** OH HELL-TO-THE-FUCK NO. SHE IS SPECIAL CAUSE SHE SMART AND SHES WAT? 5? ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR SOMETHING? GET YOUR DAMN BRAIN CHECKED. AND WHOM THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD COME ON? JIN-JIN JUST SAID TO WATCH. BRO, IMMA FUKING KILL YA…

**Wolfy: **shit! Mikan went berserk! Uh-oh…

**IceQueen:** Mikan, if you don't calm down, ill get the boy u lyk to kiss you, and than he'll noe u lyk him.

**OrangePetals:** *gulps and sits down*

**Wolfy:** good girl.

**OrangePetals:** *pouts*

**CrimsonFire****:** just to spite the girl I lyk, I lyk someone. And to her I say: why are you are just to fucking cute to damn ignore?

**OrangePetals:** first off, it cant be me cause u always ignore the hell out of me, and it can't be permy cause u said last time u didn't' second off, u said a cute quote, wtf? Finally, u turned that quote and morphed it into ur own wit the bad words dude,…

**All:** ur so fucking dense dumbass.

**OrangePetals: **well, my best friend is better than ur best friend. There :P

**All:** ?

**OrangePetals:** yea, well hotaru, ur my best friend. **U noe tooo much**.

**IceQueen:** don't u noe it.

**All:** (again) ?

**OrangePetals n ****IceQueen:** its just something we remind each other for black mail….

**Wolfy:** o.O tats just weird. Any ways, its late at the moment, so they all logged off.

Blog/Chat/Whatever has now ended please leave immediately.

Well that's it. Note, words are spelled wrong on PURPOSE. That's just how you do it in a whatever that is. Sorry about the bad words! Review! So lucky I decided to do this now. Was it funny? I hope so! Special credit to the internet! And photobucket! Luv ya all-

**Wolfy -^-^-**


	15. Chapter 11

**HEYYYYY! IM BAAAACCCKK! LOL. I have decided to write again! Thank you for those who have just recently (not) added my story to their favorites, that's motivates me to write, lol ^-^. Any ways, sorry ****Amai Youkaiko**** I didn't get the idea you original thought of, I was sort of rushing so I didn't do it so good, .". please people, I may have passed my goal, but I still want reviews! Let's start a new one! Let's try to reach ****55!**** Yeah! Any ways, this is NOT a blog chapter, and you should knoe my friend Silver Meaning of Life and Love, she motivated me too write, I haven't written cause im dealing wit a lot of problems, but ill be fine! So here you go!:**

**Discalimer- I do not own gakuen alice, but I own the twins, and sadley Aarron, and *****Spoiler Alert***** some other new characters!**

**? point of view** (can you guess who?)

I turned around fast. "Excuse me?" The black cat just stood there shocked. "Don't lie to me Mikan! I know it's you..." he whispered. I looked at him coldly. "Don't lie to your self Black cat. I am not as wonderful as her. I suggest you leave me alone for the rest of the night, I have things to take care of." And with that I walk away. The poor soul thought I was her….. I continued walking, but I couldn't get his smirk out of my head. He was planning something, I was sure of it. I was in no mood for getting caught; I just wanted to get this over with. Tonight Aaron was going to suffer….

I watched Aaron with close eyes, I wasn't stupid. He was also planning something. "Great," I thought. "I got two stupid boys, planning something. Not good…"

I soon saw Aaron go into the balcony, and I followed suit. Now was my time to act. I found him leaning over, talking on his cell phone. "No I have not spotted her. I don't think she's here. Of course we need her! She can _do_ things for us!" he hung up the phone angrily, and I chose to speak. "Well hello handsome, I see your frustrated, would you like to go for a walk?" he spun around fast, almost with a growl in his throat, but when he saw it was little ol' me, he smiled a horrible-at least to me- smile. I smiled back, with all my pearly whites showing, a dangerous sign.

"Sure hot stuff!" he purred out, disgustingly. I giggled. I went towards the edge and whispered to his ear, "Lets have some fun!" I winked at him, and jumped over the edge. I landed on my own two feet, and went running into the forest. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I stopped at a clearing, and I spun around to turn to him. "What would you like to do first?" I asked suggestively. He thought for a moment.

"Play with you…"

I walked towards him, until our lips were inches apart, and said "catch me first..." and with that I went running. I jumped to a tree, and ripped my dress and the bottom so that it was at my lower thigh. His smile widened, and all of a sudden, he was in front of me. "Shit!" I thought. He pushed me off the branch, and I fell. I landed on the ground hard, on my back. The wind was blown out of me.

He landed with each of him feet next to me, and he bent down towards my face. " I said I wanted to play with you, not run, stupid ass. Think a bit!" he growled to me. I just kneed him at a very sensitive spot. "I know." I responded while getting up. " but I want to play, and maybe hurt you in the process…" he was clutching his bottom in pain, I just kicked his stomach. He winced in pain, but dint say anything. I smiled again, this time my fangs showing. No I was not a vampire, they are just abnormally sharp, and easy to use to scare the crap out of people.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Don't you know? Your past follows you. People find out things. Do you think you will get her? She hates you. When I'm done with you, it will be nothing compared to what she will do after. Boys are such idiots."

"They are, right?" said a small voice. I turned around to see a small girl get out from the bushes. "He calls, you ask, 'help?', but no, he doesn't need you. Stupid Aaron, of course you need me!" this girl was a pixie. Seriously, she was short, and had wings. They were fake I assumed. She had long blond hair, with blue and green streaks running through them. She had 1 blue eye and 1 green eye. I knew her, I realized. She was one of my students. But they had lied to her. They said we were the bad guys, and she fell for it. She was naïve, being only 8. Those memories flooded through me. I fumed. "Abigail," I seethed. "How many times do I have to tell you, your hair will die if you do that?" And that's when she recognized me.

"Silver?" she breathed. "I-I missed you! B-b-but why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't."

"You were always the one to tell if I was lying Abigail. Am I really lying now? Don't they treat you worse over there? The AAO? Do you really believe I lied to you?"

Before she could answer, I was hit in the back of my head. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, moaning in the process.

"Nice going Abby-fail, you did something good for once!" he said with a smirk. I just clutched my head in pain, and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she screamed, and all hell broke loose. The bottom of her hair turned on fire, and she stocked towards him, her eyes red as fire. Did I forget t mention? Her power is the four elements. When she's mad? Yeah, fire burns….

Her hands were pure fire, and she seemed ready to burn him. "You were always right teach, (short for teacher, her nickname for me) I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I got him for you. Go back to the dance, the AAO is planning on taking over." She glanced at me, and I saw the loneliness in her eyes. They tortured her. All I could see was red. No, not her. Tonight, the AAO would die.

I was all of a sudden at the dance, walking towards the stage. People noticed my aura, for they moved out of the way like Moses to the red sea. Hotaru, my good friend stopped me for a moment and said, "My friend, be careful. Your eyes are black. You can't lose any control."

I nodded my head to her, and walked to the microphone. "It seems we have a problem!" I said in a loud clear voice. "The AAO is coming, and we need to evacuate. Please leave now. Go to your homerooms with a teacher, and stay there. If you hear the alarms, run. I hope you stay safe."

They didn't panic, much to my surprise, but they left as fast as possible. A few stayed behind. Can you guess? The DA class of couse. I nodded my head towards Persona. "Listen, and listen good. There will be a few who were here. They will have broken sprits. Lead them to me. They were lied to and cheated on. Kill the rest."

They nodded their heads towards me.

"All except Aaron. He is mine."

"But what about Mikan? She deserves a few rounds with him!" a cruel cold voice said.

"Natsume." I greeted him. "I never said I would kill him. Just, break him. Mikan will DESTROY him. Ok?" he nodded his head with a smirk.

Then, some people walked through the door.

Tsubasa, his girlfriend Misaki (that's how you spell it right?), and the whole group- Mikan's class.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted. "We are here to fight!" he seemed to realize something and said "Oh, she's not here. HEYYYY Silver!" I threw the mike at him.

I repeated what I said to the DA class to them. They all seemed eager to fight.

Hotaru came up to me and whispered, be careful. I nodded my head.

The wall behind me than blew up. I turned around and quickly asked Hotaru "The twins? Youichi?" "Ok." I nodded my head in relief. "See you soon old friend."

The AAO soon came running in. I smirked. Finally! We get to have some fun. I got the knifes from under my dress, and began to fight. At first we were overwhelmed, but many of the AAO operatives were first on our side, and with my help, they realized they should have stayed there. And most of them returned. Most of the operatives were stupid and slow, not to mention overconfident!

They could easily be beaten! Soon a new batch of operatives came, and I had to resort to using my power, which let me tell you, it was VERY useful! I can make anything disappear or reapper. Any weapons disappeared, and out of nowhere, a brick or something hard would land on their face, or head. Many were knocked out and killed.

I took a step back to see the damage. Most of the AAO operatives were in a pile in the corner, dead. We were over powering them, and to add to that, Abigail came, and with friends. My smiled widened as I realized it was our old class.

Let me at least explain. In my spear time as a student, I taught the younger DA students. Just like Mikan now with the twins and Youichi. There were only 5, including Abigail:

April and May: twins, Fire and Ice. They could also talk into each others minds. April and May were blond, with brown highlights. Their hair were up to mid back, and their eyes were always changing. Brown, Black, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, all depending on their moods. 10.

Abigail: you should know. But to add, Hotaru did me a favor, and created her wings. They help her fly, especially with her wind power. She uses wind the most, 8.

Gabe: green eyes, black hair. He has vampire qualities. Super strength, speed, really cute, etc. 12.

Finally Yuri: brown spiky hair and green eyes, and his smile was like an angels. But, he could be mean, really mean. He was 6, but had a cool power: he could use any power he wants. Well, mostly. He still needs to train. (That's for you Sliver meaning of life and love! Thanks for letting me borrow him! He is sooooo cute!)

They all stood in front of me with a smirk. "Ready for some fun?" I asked. They nodded their heads up and down with excitement.

"Let the games begin!" I shouted, as a new batch came. Again.

**(I thought I should stop it there, but I think you guys deserve a little bit more.)**

We each started to fight out our own batch. I made sure Yuri was ok, he was still in training. After awhile I got bored and started teasing these stupid arrogant dumb Asses. I would dance around them, making them confused, and then Yuri would beat the crap out of them. Serves them right! Torturing my kids? It was time for some pay back!

And than- BOOM! A huge explosion. I whirled around to come face to face with a pissed of Aaron.

"You know you piece of crap," I started "You have too much of a nice name to be this bad! I want to kill you just to put you out of that misery!"

"What misery?" he taunted.

"The misery of having to wake up every morning and having to see your own face. Man you can kill 20 people with just those big ears, or crooked teeth!"

He glared while everyone laughed at what I said. "and not to mention your new hairstyle!"

"What new hairstyle?" he asked.

"The one Abigail gave you, you have one patch of hair left!" He than grabbed a mirror, saw his own face, (it was hard too though, the mirror cracked as soon as it saw him,) and screamed like a little girl. With that, I punched him in the face. And we started our little dance.

"You are going to pay for what you have done to me!" he screeched like a girl.

"I think it's a BIG improvement, now your hair wont have to suffer from being on you head. The only downcast is that you can see your face more clearly. But we can fix that with a few punches."

H simply growled and took a swing at me, but he was too mad to actually pay attention to what he was doing. I dogged all his hits, and finally kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. Just as he got up, his cloths were on fire.

"That for Mikan asshole" Natsume growled. I laughed. He glared at me.

"What? I think its cute your doing that for her!" I defended myself.

Aaron then kicked Natsume. But missed. I ended up bending low, and doing a low kick to his ankles so he would fall flat on his face. Which hurt. He roared in anger.

He than started to try to punch me, but couldn't get a good opening. I saw plenty, and I took them, each time adding a brick to my fist to make it hurt. He finally fell, and I grabbed his leg and bended it the other way. He cried out in pain. I grabbed his arm and pushed him up.

"Come on Aaron, take it like a man!" I taunted. "Or do you regret it yet? Does it hurt knowing you lost her?"

He laughed. And laughed. And continued to laugh. It was so loud everyone stopped their fighting.

" I lost her? Who is her exactly? Mikan? I didn't lose her, I lost _you_." And with that he snatched my mask away, and was too quick for me to stop him. Not to mention I was taken by surprised. I was pissed he wanted to cause these problems for me, so I took it out on him. I punched him in the face. You could here the loud _CRACK _of his nose and jaw braking as he fainted, and crumbled to the floor.

Than, I turned around to meet my doom…..

**OK! That its! I hoped you guys liked it, ill try to put another chapter this weekend! But ohhhh, who is this girl? Is it Mikan? But why would she talk about herself in third person? Does anyone have any guesses? Let me know! And review plz!**

**-wolfy! =]**


End file.
